


Blood Turns Black / Кровь чернеет

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это была не только жажда крови.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Turns Black / Кровь чернеет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood Turns Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556445) by [procrastin8or951](https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastin8or951/pseuds/procrastin8or951). 



_Кровь чернеет, ржавое железо покрывается серой пылью._  
Кровь запеклась на коже Дина, привлекла чёрный взгляд демона. Но это не демон выпил из него почти всю жизнь.

Это была не только жажда крови. Лишь отчасти она заставила его, совершенно не готового платить по счетам, оказаться здесь.

Жажда крови, точно. А ещё жажда власти, боли, страха… Неудержимое желание. Он бы никогда не подумал, что монстр, который выпьет у него столько крови, постесняется забрать всю до конца.

Кончик ножа прочертил линию вокруг его талии, и бледная кожа разошлась, оставляя ярко-красный разрез. Остриё впилось в плоть прямо под пупком. Тонкая струйка скатилась по животу. Нечему было остановить её, ни ремня, ни джинсов, она медленно ползла вниз, оставляя прохладный след, пока вампир не поймал её на кончик языка и не поднялся до раны, мягко всасывая кожу, будто в поцелуе.

Руки Дина были связаны над головой так высоко, что ноги едва касались земли, и когда он попытался отпихнуть от себя кровососа, то просто стал раскачиваться взад-вперёд на цепях, а вывихнутое плечо вспыхнуло острой болью. Вампир издал низкий смешок и, чтобы остановить его, крепко стиснул руками, почти придавив живот к позвоночнику.

Вампир выпрямился, и Дин понял: тот выше него, примерно как Сэмми, даже волосы одинаковой длины, но глаза слишком тёмные. Он стоял почти вплотную, и Дин чувствовал металлический запах его дыхания. Подойдя ещё ближе, он провёл ножом по горлу Дина. Ледяная прохлада клинка сменилась обжигающим ртом, вампир впивался так жёстко, что точно останется синяк. А потом влажное дыхание защекотало ухо, и Дин услышал хрипловатый голос.

\- На вкус как соль, - промурлыкал он. – Чистая.

Дин ощутил, что клыки впиваются в шею, и застонал, не в силах отстраниться. Одной рукой вампир приобнял его за пояс, другой вцепился в плечо, а ногу просунул меж бёдер.

В глазах стремительно темнело. Дин почувствовал, как к шее прижалась мягкая ткань, сменяя острые зубы. Он разлепил тяжёлые веки и увидел вампира прямо перед собой, зрачки того были огромными, а взгляд – расфокусированным.

\- Готов поспорить, ты везде так же чист, да? – протянул вампир, гладя плоский живот Дина. Он скользнул ладонями ниже и обхватил его член. Скривившись от омерзения, Дин заставил себя стоять спокойно, то расслабляя, то напрягая мышцы во всем теле, чтобы отвлечься, пока вновь не почувствовал зубы. Тёплая кровь очень медленно сочилась из укуса на шее, и это пугало.

\- А ты спокойный мне попался, да? – прошелестел вампир и, нагнувшись к ключице, слегка надавил клыками.

Дин опять почувствовал озноб, шумно выдохнул, ничего не говоря. Вампир поднял голову, положил широкую ладонь на шею жертвы, и теперь они касались друг друга лбами. Дин не знал, что заставило похолодеть всё внутри – отдающее кровью дыхание или слова.

\- Если не говоришь «нет», значит, сочту за согласие.

\- Нет, - твёрдо ответил он, хотя это ничего не решало. Вампир широко улыбнулся ему в лицо, Дин не видел клыков, но слышал, как он их выпускает.

\- Вот и хорошо, - выдохнул он. – Люблю сложные задачи.

Он припал ртом к Диновым губам, схватил за волосы, когда тот забился на цепях, и клыки почти с нежностью впились в нижнюю губу. Вампир зарычал от наслаждения, слизывая кровь. А потом Дин почувствовал удар в бок, и хруст ломающегося ребра заглушил его стон.

Вампир отпрянул, вожделенно вздыхая, погладил плечо пленника, поднялся по руке до самых связанных запястий. Не собирается же монстр его отпустить? Дин услышал слабый щелчок замка и упал на пол после удара в живот.

Дин согнулся пополам и, очутившись на коленях, обхватил сцепленными руками исполосованный живот. Лбом он упирался в холодный камень, перед глазами темнело от кровопотери и боли. Вампир опять схватил его за волосы и приподнял, на вытянутых вперёд руках Дина снова щёлкнул замок. Дин мотнул головой, чтобы перед глазами перестало двоиться, увидел свои руки, пристёгнутые к металлическому кольцу в полу. Он слабо подёргал цепи, и от усилий всё вокруг поплыло. Закрыв глаза на пару секунд, он пропустил приближающиеся шаги, но весь подобрался, когда услышал, как звякнула пряжка ремня. Дин замер.

К горлу приставили нож с такой силой, что ещё немного – и потечёт кровь. Вампир склонился над его спиной, стоя между разведённых ног. Дин бессильно задёргался, резко и неуклюже, и лезвие врезалось в кожу, оставив тонкую красную полоску.

\- Сейчас, сейчас, - прошептал вампир прямо над ухом. – Я оставлю нож на месте, ладно? Это будет выходом для тебя. Если захочешь, чтобы всё прекратилось, просто… - он надавил на горло, и Дин задержал дыхание. – Пока не… - вампир усмехнулся. – Выбор за тобой.

Дин почувствовал, как что-то надавило ему на вход, набрал в лёгкие воздуха и резко выдохнул. Он попытался расслабить мышцы, но ничего не помогало.

\- Повтори, - проговорил вампир еле слышно, прямо над ухом.

Дин тяжело сглотнул, лезвие врезалось в адамово яблоко.

\- Нет.

Когда вампир вошёл в него, он дёрнулся, нож впился в кожу прямо под первым порезом, остановил рвущийся из горла всхлип.

_Если б ты только научился расслабляться, Дино, - тысячу раз повторял Аластор, и дым окутывал Дина внутри и снаружи. – Просто расслабляться, – он издал злорадный смешок, от которого у Дина свело живот. – Нечего терять, да? Ты уже всего лишился._

К тому времени, когда крови уже хватало для смазки, тело Дина должно было начать восстанавливаться, как и всегда в аду. Становиться чистым и целым, чтобы всё началось заново.

Но не восстановится.

По бедру скользнул язык, слизывая тёплую кровь. Вампир сплюнул.

\- Теперь не такой чистый, правда?

Вампир отцепил от кольца его истерзанное тело, безвольное и бесполезное, поднял и потащил куда-то на холод, бросил в снежную белизну, в напоминание о том, что такое чистота. Никому не нужного, как всегда.

_В конце концов, шрамы светились серебряной белизной, такие яркие на обескровленном теле. Кроваво-чёрный превращался в идеально-белый, а он только и хотел обратно во тьму._

\- Наверное, где-то здесь, - пробормотал Сэм, он не просил Кастиэля помочь в поиске гнезда вампиров. – Просто продержись ещё немного.

Наверное, Кас догадывался, что Сэм говорит вовсе не с ним.

Появляться ночью было глупо: долбаные вампиры, скорее всего, не спали, но Сэм не собирался оставлять Дина с ними до самого рассвета. И без того прошло слишком много времени. Ему пришлось задержаться, чтобы узнать, за сколько человек может полностью истечь кровью. Как оказалось, у него оставались считанные часы.

\- Господи, твою же мать, - Сэм бросился на колени в окровавленный снег, с едва сдерживаемым страхом коснулся шеи Дина. Под ножевыми порезами, под синяками и ссадинами должен быть пульс. Должен…

Он был.

Губы Дина казались голубоватыми, фиолетовые синяки покрывали всю грудь, на ногах темнела засохшая кровь.

Совершенно голый, он не подавал признаков жизни.

\- Кас, - выдохнул Сэм. – Ты сможешь… ты вернёшь нас в мотель?

Он совсем забыл: ангел потерял часть сил, но отчаянно надеялся хотя бы на остаток, ведь Дин лежал на снегу совсем холодный, неподвижный, такой изломанный. Едва Сэм успел что-то сообразить, как они уже оказались на замызганном сером ковре посреди комнаты. Кас склонился над ними.

\- Я не могу его исцелить, - проговорил ангел. – Мне жаль. Мои силы…

\- Знаю, - примирительно сказал Сэм. – Всё нормально.

Он мысленно составил список. Нужно было отогреть Дина, отмыть его от крови, обработать раны. Боже, они не могли отвезти его в грёбаную больницу, потому что вразумительно объяснить укусы по всему телу было невозможно.

В первую очередь Сэм должен был поскорее согреть его. Но будь он проклят, если позволит Дину очнуться в крови. Сэм догадывался, что случилось. Он сходил в ванную за полотенцами и тёплой водой, и к возвращению добавил в свой список ещё один пункт: убить всех, кто хотя бы пытался навредить Дину. Всех.

Он быстро орудовал смоченным полотенцем, убирая кровь и… белёсые следы, о которых запретил себе думать. Он мыл Дина со всей возможной аккуратностью. Кас стоял позади и смотрел. Так хотелось послать его к чёртовой матери, ведь Дину бы не понравилось, что его разглядывают.

\- Помоги мне уложить его на кровать, - сказал Сэм, прижимая заледеневшего Дина к груди.

Они с Касом подняли его и бережно опустили на простыню. Сэм натянул на брата боксеры, не желая, чтобы тот проснулся совсем уж неприкрытым, и начал раздеваться сам.

\- Сэм? – Кас непонимающе нахмурился и по-птичьи наклонил голову.

\- Снимай с себя шмотки, – приказал Сэм. – До трусов. Согреем его.

Он улёгся на кровать, прижал к груди замёрзшего Дина так, что его голова оказалась под Сэмовым подбородком, и накинул одеяло. Живот у брата был совсем холодным, Сэм поёжился, но лишь обнял его покрепче.

\- Давай, Кас, - позвал он. – Укладывайся сзади и обними Дина.

Спустя мгновение Кас понял просьбу, и через минуту был уже в боксёрах. Он устроился за Дином и осторожно приобнял братьев. Сэм почувствовал, как Дин прижался носом к его ключице, и ощутил дыхание Каса на своём плече.

Сэм медленно втянул воздух в попытке успокоиться: им долго ждать, возможно, только через час Дин будет в состоянии что-то сказать, только через час согреется так, чтобы можно было оставить его одного в кровати. Только спустя годы он перестанет об этом вспоминать. Сэм вздохнул. Ждать придётся долго.

\- Не понимаю, - наконец вымолвил Кас, и Сэм хмыкнул - вовсе не разобрал, что тот имеет в виду.

\- Надо постепенно согреть его, - Сэм выбрал для объяснений самую лёгкую тему в надежде, что Кас не будет задавать вопросы похуже. – И лучше всего своим теплом.

\- Кровь… - начал бестактный Кас, и Сэм мгновенно прервал его.

\- Его изнасиловали, - ровно сказал он так, будто если спрячет волнение в голосе, то оно исчезнет насовсем. И тут Дин шмыгнул носом на его плече, и Сэм прикрыл глаза. Самый подходящий момент для того, чтобы Дин пришёл в себя.

Сэм посмотрел на брата, но тот лежал с закрытыми глазами, уткнувшись лицом в его грудь. Дрожь прокатилась по всему телу Дина, и Сэм вздохнул, на этот раз от облегчения.

\- Чувствуешь? – спросил он ангела. – Значит, согревается. Его организм начинает вырабатывать своё тепло.

Когда Дин проснулся, и его начала бить крупная дрожь, Сэм уже клевал носом и только спустя минуту сумел понять, что это брата так трясёт, а не его самого.

\- Дин, - сразу же позвал Сэм, когда тот задёргался, заворочался в его руках, пытаясь освободиться. – Дин, это я, Сэм. Дин!

Он вдруг осознал, что Дин не вырывается из его рук. Он хочет отодвинуться от того, кто прижался к нему сзади.

\- Дин, это Кас. Это Кас у тебя за спиной. Всё хорошо, - приговаривал Сэм, но Дин не унимался.

\- Кас, уйди, - приказал Сэм, ангел тут же повиновался, осторожно подоткнул одеяло Дину под спину и неловко встал в одних боксёрах рядом с кроватью.

\- У нас в аптечке есть бутылка, набери туда горячей воды, - сказал Сэм, и Кас отошёл от них, очевидно, успокоенный тем, что для него есть дело.

Когда ангел скрылся в ванной, Сэм повернулся к брату, который крутился с боку на бок под одеялом, часто и прерывисто дыша.

\- Дин! Ответь мне.

\- Нет, - пробормотал Дин. – Нет.

\- Никто тебе не сделает больно. Я никому не позволю, - сказал Сэм.

Он слегка отстранился, положил руку на плечо брата, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. Глаза Дина, полные страха и горечи, были широко распахнуты. Он поймал взгляд Сэма, а потом вдруг снова прижался к его груди.

\- Так чертовски холодно, Сэмми, - пробормотал Дин ему в шею. – Я ни хрена не чувствую.

Они знали, что это неправда. Ему было больно, очень больно, глубоко внутри и глубоко в душе. Но им обоим было известно, что холод может унять боль.

Сэм обнимал дрожащего беспокойного Дина всю оставшуюся ночь. На время они сделали вид, что переохлаждение – их главная проблема.

Дин рассказал Сэму, что сам выбрал жизнь, а не смерть от ножа. Потрясённый Сэм поначалу цитировал ему дурацкие психологические статьи, но Дин стоял на своём. Дин говорил жнецу, и демону, и ангелу: выбор есть всегда. И порой оба выхода хуже некуда, но есть из чего выбирать. Ты можешь дать брату умереть, а можешь продать за него душу. Ты можешь сдохнуть или ещё побороться. Ты можешь вытерпеть боль или сдаться.

На следующий день Сэм приказал Касу побыть с Дином, не желая оставлять его в одиночестве. Дин научил ангела играть в покер и рассмеялся, когда тот отказался жульничать. Сэм вернулся весь в чужой крови, высыхающей на одежде темнеющими пятнами. Скорее всего, он не просто снёс вампирам головы, но Дин не спрашивал, а Сэм не собирался говорить. У него тоже был выбор – и он решил защитить брата.

А Дин выбрал больше не вспоминать о произошедшем. Когда-то он чуть не превратился из человека с красной кровью в жилах в чёрный демонический дым, а потом очнулся в новом ангельски непорочном теле. Теперь он вновь ощущал чистоту.


End file.
